


Lo conozco y no lo conozco.

by lea1santome



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensamientos de Lestrade respecto a Sherlock y John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo conozco y no lo conozco.

Es verdad lo que le dije al Doctor Watson, conozco y no conozco a Sherlock Holmes, es difícil mirar dentro de Holmes, pues su persona tiene más capas que una cebolla, (cuando quitas una capa aparece más capas que no deja ver su interior), pero no sé como El doctor Watson, es el único que ha podido quitar cada una de esas capas que componen al extravagante Holmes.

No sé cuantas veces he observado pequeños detalles entre ellos que haría pensar que son una pareja, pero no lo son, (Es lo que quiere creer John, que tan sólo son colegas, compañeros de Piso, y hasta que puede que amigos, pero nunca una pareja).

No hay más ciego que no quiere ver, o el País de los ciegos el tuerto es el Rey, es lo que Ocurre con Sherlock, el que es tan bueno haciendo Deducciones, no ha deducido que se está enamorando de su compañero de Piso, son los pequeños detalles que lo delatan, manera que le pone la chaqueta a John, busca tocarlo, sentirlo. Recuerdo una vez que casi pongo mi integridad física en peligro cuando trate de desabrochar un botón mal puesto en la camisa de John, y de un empujón el detective hizo que me apartará de su compañero, y ser él, que único que se acercará a John, y desabrochar ese botón de la discordia, John, (otro ciego), no se percató del empujón, sólo se encontró que más alto de frente a él, como sus dedos tocaba los suyos, con delicadeza los apartó, (tardo unos segundos en hacerlo) y abotonaba el botón.

Colegas, compañeros de piso, hasta que puede que amigos, Antes

Antes, de un beso fugaz, de unas miradas.

Antes.

NO lo he espiado, (deliberamente), quizás debí avisar de mi presencia, cuando entre al salón y los vi (ellos no me vieron) de cómo John le ponía la bufanda al Holmes, como sus manos se tocaron sin querer, sus miradas se encontraron, sus labios se unieron en un beso fugaz, pero lo cambiaba todo.

Me marche sin hacer ruido, pues sé cuando sobro, aún estaban frente a frente, como diciendo el siguiente paso del beso fugaz, decidiendo que tal vez no sea su primer y último beso, y puede que no sean tan fugaces, como una estrella fugaz.


End file.
